eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 58 (5 September 1985)
Synopsis Angie and Den sleep in separate bedrooms following the previous night's events. Sharon disapproves of her parents behaviour and asks Den when they will both grow up. Ethel panics when she hears a noise whilst cleaning Dr. Legg's consultation room. Dr. Legg tells Ethel she needs to accept that Nick is going nowhere and get herself back out into the community. Ian questions Lofty over the lack of sweaters he has sold. Nick asks Dot for £1 to open up a shop. Dot disbelieves Nick and asks him what the money is actually for. He tells her it is for the bus to see his probation officer. Arthur overhears Ian, Kelvin and Lofty discussing how to improve the profits for their business and suggests that they sew sweaters for Walford FC. Lou admires the new look of the café before telling Ali and Sue about Pauline and Arthur's plans to rehouse her. Lou then tells Saeed about rehousing situation before telling him he looks pale. Saeed asks Lou if she recognises the handwriting on the brothel note which was sent to Naima. Lou does not, but Arthur does: it is Dot's. Ali and Sue discuss Ali's impotence whilst they were on holiday. Ali gets frustrated by the situation and support from Sue does not help. Ethel locks herself in her flat again. Den tries to sell a duvet to Arthur, forgetting he has already tried to sell it him already. Arthur sees Ian and Kelvin in the square and asks them how the sweaters are coming along. When Arthur learns that Ian and Kelvin are not planning to share any of the profits with the football club, he is upset and tells them he does not want a sweater. Sharon continues to try and flirt with Lofty, but gets nowhere. DS Quick arrives in The Vic and asks Den about a duvet being sold. Den panics, believing he has been caught out, but once DS Quick has gone, Pete tells Den that he wanted to buy one. Nick walks into the pub and is kicked out by Den, again. Mary visits Dr. Legg about her depression. Dr. Legg prescribes Mary valium for ten days. Angie drinks alcohol as she tells Kathy about Den and his mistress seeing each other again. Angie then tells Kathy that she saw Pete chatting up Mary. Kathy confronts Pete about the situation; he tells her he was supporting Mary. Den goes upstairs to see Angie. Angie is drunk. She tells Den that she is tired of him and tired of life, before throwing a glass at him in anger. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *1B Albert Square *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I don't want to be like my mum and dad. I don't want what they've got - I want more.' *The Radio Times magazine also promoted the EastEnders theme tune in the issue that Episode 58 was in, letting the audience purchase the theme tune on a record. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1985 Episodes